Dean & Ray  More than a hook up
by Knocking-down-dominos
Summary: Dean and Rachael  a original character  are stuck in a room together for days till Sam and Marie  another oc  get back.


Rachael shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, she and Dean had been alone for two days straight and awake for three. After being cursed by a gifted Gypsy who travels through mirrors, and being trapped in their hotel room while Marie and Sam went off to find the Gypsy and kill her or find a way to reverse the curse; Dean and Ray had been driving each other mad. The two had so much in common but they seemed to have nothing to talk about other than threatening and talking bad about each other.

"I hate you" Rachael announced after it had just became quiet. The blonde would not, could not let things just sit between Dean and herself. For some reason she felt like she needed to prove herself to Dean, prove that she was just as strong as him. Rachael did not grow up like the Winchesters, and she was fairly new to hunting. Being asked by Marie to help with something, she did not expect that she would be helping her friend killing a group of vampires and being thrown into danger or used as bate.

"Yeah, right back at ya blondie" Dean shot back. For at least a half hour, Dean has been trying to ignore his sister's friend with reading up on the Gypsy that got him in this mess. Though from the corner of his eye, Dean has been watching Ray closely. Maybe more than just closely, he noticed every way she moved. It seemed like Ray had been purposely been trying to get off by moving her thighs together, knowing women pretty good he could tell that she was going to blow soon and he was going to be their to witness it.

Rachael sighed as she began to fan herself with her hand, their current residence was in Mississippi, their room was in an run down hotel. The air conditioner was broken and the window were covered up because of the reflection they gave off, they weren't even aloud their phones because of the screens, the clocks were taken out, it was really just two beds, a table and chair, the kitchen without a toaster or stove, and the bathroom minus a mirror. "It's to hot" Rachael declared, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.

"Deal with it" Dean responded, he was not going to die just because Rachael was to hot. Though the hunter began to notice the sweat forming just above his brow as he brushed his hand across his forehead. The room was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Dean turned from his chair to look over at Rachael, about a hour or two ago Dean had taken a shower and purposely did not put his shirt back on.

"Fine, I will" Rachael muttered as she began to pull her red flannel and gray tank-top off her glistening body, sighing in great relief with the new cool air hitting her hot spots. Dean's eyes were drawn towards the body on the other side of the room, trying to hide his stare by holding the book near his face as if he was ready still.

Ray stood up and began to unbutton her jean shorts, slowly pulling them off and kicking them across the room and the table in front of Dean. "Problem?" the blonde hellcat asked as her eyes made contact with her companion's.

"Uh, want to keep your clothes on? Seriously, I don't need to see that" Dean responded, turning back towards the table. He stared at Ray's jean shorts, he slowly reached across the table and touched the smooth material of the pockets. For some reason Dean felt hotter just from the touch, his cheeks turned as red as a aged cherry. Dean began to sweat ten times more before he finally stood up.

"Oh dear" Rachael whispered as she walked over to the perspiring hunter. "Am I bothering you, Dean?" Ray asked as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back into his chair.

"Extremely" Dean said under his breath, gripping his book till his knuckles turned white. After being forced back into his seat, the young hunter suddenly felt soft skin against his back, shivers danced up his spine as the lace on Rachael's bra rubbed across his blemished skin. Refusing to turn around, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and softly counted to ten.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, pushing his chair closer into the table. Trying to get away from his current nightmare. This womanizer had finally met his match, Rachael was much scarier than any demon, angel, monster he had ever encountered.

"Fucking with you. What do you think?" Rachael giggled out as she wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders. Lightly brushing her lips against the back of his neck, she whispered "I could always take more off, Dean" lightly gasping against his ear. Though her groove was quickly put to a end when the unruly hunter slammed his book shut.

"Go away Rachael" Dean demanded, only there was a breath of begging in his voice. Ray slowly backed up and nodded. Respecting Dean's request, Rachael retreated to the bathroom. The distressed hunter took a deep breath as he placed his face into his hands and exhaling heavily. Without any other sound coming from the room it was clearly heard when the shower was turned on just a few feet away.

Turning his head to look at the bathroom door, Dean saw that it was slightly opened. Slowly standing up and taking a short stroll over to the bathroom, through the crack Dean could see the blonde unhooking her black placed bra. The straps dropped down her shoulders and slid from her arms to the floor. Rachael leaned over the side of the tub to check the water before ducking her head under the running water. In seconds the bathroom was filled with steam and it was getting harder for Dean to see his target.

"Hey Dean?" Ray shouted just loud enough for someone in the other room could hear. Jumping backwards and back to the kitchen, the frightened man pretended to look through the fridge. Ray leaned out of the bathroom, her chest just covered by the door. "Is there any clean towel's left?"

"Don't think so" Dean rubbed his face before leaning out of the kitchen. "My condolences." The cocky hunter smiled and chuckled lightly before leaning back into the fridge. Ray just shrugged off the comment, pulled off her black lace panties and placed them on the doorknob. Returning to the shower, Rachael climbed in and gasped at the hot water and steam that danced around her. Just about two days of not showering her skin became highly excitable to the heat. The blonde placed her hands against the shower wall and panted as her knees became warped. The heated blonde was so distracted by her own happiness that she did not pay attention to the door opening and then gently shutting again, nor the sounds coming from the other side of the bathroom.

All of a sudden the shower curtain opened and Dean climbed in behind Rachael. Quickly the trained hunter grabbed the armature's arms and pulled them behind her back, pushing Ray down.. Baffled and confused, Rachael let out a quick gasp as she noticed she was now staring at the floor instead of the wall. Trying to pull back to the other side of the shower, she had no success and let out a quick outcry of defeat.

"Don't fight it" Dean strongly said, a sense of aggravation in his voice. Though as he said, Ray slowly began to calm down. Her fingers behind her began to twitch as well as the rest of her body.

"W-What are you doing?" A few simple words escaped from her lips as she flipped her hair back against her shoulders, water bounced off of Rachael's slender shoulders and athletic back, finding it's way between their bodies and against Dean's chest. Keeping his left hand holding his partner's wrists, he slowly leans against Ray's back and began to rub his right hand down Rachael's chest down to her inner thigh.

The life sized barbie doll began to buck her hips and struggle against the hunter's touch. Rachael's tender skin made it difficult, it has been month's since she was last touched like this and the unruly blonde began to give in. With a flick of his wrist, Dean had turned Rachael around to face him. Usually the short one, Dean towered over Ray. Letting go of blonde's wrists, he took her hips in his hands and rubbed the pads of his fingers against her wet skin.

"We are going to do this my way, or no way at all" Dean said as he squeezed Ray's hips, blemishing her perfect skin with his nails. A cry escaped from the young woman as she nodded quickly, placing her hands on her hero's shoulders.

"Yes! Okay! Just please!" Rachael cried out before kissing Dean, the young huntress had let go of all feelings she had; wither they were hate or love, Ray began living in the moment. "Please.." Rachael whimpered out before turning herself around. "Please.." Urgently Rachael bent herself over, squeezing the tender flesh of her thighs.

Dean's eyes narrowed, he had never seen Ray beg in any kind of way and her being submissive was totally out of character. Though he took his chance before she decided to come back to reality. Dean wavered over his partner's body, nudging the inside of Ray's thigh with his knee; asking the sandy blonde to open wider of him. Slowly but surely did Rachael open her legs wider, shutting her eyes waiting for Dean's fire.

The huntsman pushed the blonde's hair off of her shoulder with his nose before placing stinging, hot kisses across her back and up her shoulder then tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. A sensitive spot for Ray as she cried out and lightly stomped her foot in the water below. Eve though how hot and heavy everything was, Dean could sense the love he shared for Rachael and that she gave back. This was much more than just an horny bored hookup. He felt close to Rachael for some reason now.. and it wasn't because he was about to plunge himself into her either.

Hovering over Ray still, Dean placed a single kiss on her shoulder before slowly pushing himself inside of her. Both let out light sighs as Dean pushed himself farther into the huntress though Ray seemed to have let out a bone chilling moan as she pushed herself back into her mate. Driving him deeper, faster than Dean really meant to go. Caught off guard, the young hunter cussed lightly under his breath. The sandy blonde male stood up straight before gripping Rachael's hips and pulling her roughly back into him.

"Dean!" Ray moaned out, causing Dean to move slightly faster in and out of her, the barbie's body quivering and shaking as he did. She began running her finger's through her hair, lightly pulling at it as she broke under the pressure and slammed her hands against the shower wall. The blonde's nails produced a screeching sound as they slid down the wet wall. Though just as Dean called her name Rachael cried out, clamping down forcefully on Dean's member. Soon Ray began to punch the shower wall as she screamed and came hard around Dean; he wasn't to far behind.

"Rachael," Dean groaned into the blonde's ear as he came, both panting heavily now. Their legs give in, and both fell to the shower floor. Dean still safely inside of Ray and Ray safely on Dean's lap. "I-" Dean began, but cut off by a strange noise outside of the bathroom.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" A familiar voice screamed out as they pounded on the door. "RAY? ARE YOU OKAY! SAM! BUST DOWN THE DOOR!"


End file.
